board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dustin Prince
Biolizard28 73. Dustin Prince How a court of law thought a guy with a broken neck could write the killers name, in perfect, cursive writing, I'll never know. But I thought it was funny enough to bump him up a little. ---- CantFaketheFunk 80. Dustin Prince I guess he was a good guy, and every time I think about his death I sort of wince (breaking your neck like that just seems incredibly incredibly painful). But again, he's just a victim who never really did anything. ---- Cloud and Squall 77th: Dustin Prince Appearances: Case 2-1 Favorite Quote: None We don't really know much about Mr. Prince, aside from the fact that he likes the color yellow, and that he was a police officer, and that he liked baseball. That's not much information for a victim, even in a tutorial case. How good of a police officer was he to be killed so easily anyway? He was kind of generic, even as far as victims we never see go. Of course, I'm not very easy going on the tutorial case characters.. ---- DNEA 59. Dustin Prince Was dating Maggey then died. Yup, that makes a better character than Mia Fey. ---- Naye745 77. Dustin Prince dusting prints get it poor guy never stood a chance :( ---- Paratroopa1 92. Dustin Prince Oh hey look, it's an actual character, what's up with that? Anyway, we don't really get to know much about Dustin, other than that he was an acquaintance of Maggey's, that he's left-handed, and that he likes baseball and the color yellow. Not much to go on there really. He seems okay I guess. He got killed by being pushed off a cliff by Wellington which is really rather sad. ---- SSBM_Guy 84. Dustin Prince http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/dustin.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/deaddustin.png Case(s): 2-1 So...yeah. Another victim. ...For the most part, most of the characters at the bottom of the list are characters who never spoke. Like, ever. Thus, they're not really that interesting. Anyways, Dustin Prince is the victim of Case 2-1. He was a police officer that was dating Maggey Byrde, who turns out to be the defendant of Case 2-1. Dustin Prince is not really...interesting. Though, he's one of the few characters that have an exact birthday date. Most characters...we never know the birthday. But Dustin? We got it. Aside from that, Dustin isn't really interesting. He likes yellow...no. He really likes yellow. And...he likes baseball. That's...er...about it. Yeah...oh. His name pun. lawl dusting prints lawl. The best thing about Dustin? The description that Wellington gives him. Let me quote him... "You obviously have no idea how powerful my deductive reasoning skills are. With one glance, I could tell just what kind of occupation he held. That shoddy, do-it-yourself hairstyle practically screamed 'I am a police officer'. It was also the way he tied his tie and those cheap, low-quality shoes. Ugh. Oh, and I suppose it was also because he was wearing an officer's uniform." Pure awesomeness, Wellington. Just...pure awesomeness. ---- transience 81. Dustin Prince - LOL PUN - the way Wellington wrote "Maggie" in that picture has more character than this guy ever did ---- WiggumFan267 75. Dustin Prince HEY GUYS IM GONNA DO TEH SAME WRITEUP EVERYONE DOES FOR THIS GUY READY? ........Falsifying Evidence!!!! ....wait....****! Unlike Wellington, Dustin knows how to spell! Always a good quality to have! I salute you Dustin Prince! You were a real trooper! FUNFACT: Richard Wellington was booked for minor Regicide. ---- Leonhart4 97. Dustin Prince The Good: The guy's got a pretty clever name pun, I gotta admit. It took me a while to figure it out! I think someone had to point it out to me, actually. The Best: Dustin's got an awesome baseball glove, and he's left-handed! Sports fans are great! Also, a guy who can grab his killer's glasses as he falls to his death scores hardcore points! The Bad: He's got some pretty bad luck, just being in the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong uniform. Also, he's woefully undeveloped, possibly one of the least developed characters in the series. The Worst: This isn't a problem with Dustin himself, but it involves his murder. I can't believe how stupid the police department is to believe a guy with a broken neck wrote his girlfriend's name before he died instantaneously and he misspelled it, to boot! This is one of the things that leads me to believe that the AA's police are some of the most incompetent in any gaming universe. Category:Fictional characters